1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewer lining system and more particularly pertains to safely and efficiently relining old sewer manholes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sewer lining systems of known methods and apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, sewer lining systems of known methods and apparatuses previously devised and utilized for the purpose of relining old sewer manholes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,584 issued Feb. 26, 1991 to Trimble discloses a cast-in-place manhole liner apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,602 issued Mar. 5, 1991 to Trimble discloses a cast-in-place manhole liner method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,313 issued May 21, 1991 to Trimble discloses a method and means for repairing an existing manhole. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,197 issued Jul. 16, 1991 to Trimble discloses a cast-in-place manhole liner method.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe sewer lining system that allows safely and efficiently relining old sewer manholes.
In this respect, the sewer lining system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely and efficiently relining old sewer manholes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sewer lining system which can be used for safely and efficiently relining old sewer manholes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sewer lining systems of known methods and apparatuses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved sewer lining system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved sewer lining system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a manhole lining system for allowing a user to safely and efficiently line an existing manhole with a degradation resistant material. The system comprises several components in combination. First provided is a plurality of longitudinal liner supports. Each support is fabricated of a rigid material. It has a generally rectilinear configuration. Each support has an outer side, an inner side, two lateral sides there between, and a first length. The outer side has a first width of between about 1 xc2xd and 3 xc2xd inches. The two lateral sides each have a lateral side of a second width. The second width being between about 3 xc2xd and 6 xc2xd inches. Each outer side has a smooth flat surface of a first length and each inner side has the same first length. Each inner side has third width which is about ten percent less than the outer side. This difference in widths allows the supports to be aligned side by side to form an arcuate shape. Each inner side has a plurality of tabs protruding inwardly there from with each tab aligned along the long axis of the liner support. The tabs have an upper edge with a notch and a lower edge with a notch. Each tab has a bolt hole there through. Each liner support has a plurality of spacer holes having a diameter of between about xc2xc and xc2xe inch through the center of the inner side along the length of the liner support. Next provided is a plurality of arcuate inner supports. Each is fabricated of a rigid material with each having a convex outer side and a concave inner side and two side edges disposed there between. Each arcuate inner support has a thickness to fit securely within the notch of the tab. Each arcuate inner support has a plurality of threaded bolt holes running the thickness of the support from inner side to outer side. Next provided is a plurality of arcuate support locks. Each lock is fabricated of a rigid material and has a inner surface and an outer surface with a parallel upper edge and a parallel lower edge there between. Each support lock has a generally arcuate shape with a flat convex outer surface and a flat concave inner surface approximating the curved surfaces of the arcuate inner supports. Each arcuate support lock has a plurality of smooth bolt holes there through from inner surface to outer surface. Next provided is a plurality of bolts. The bolts are sized to be threadedly received into the threaded bolt holes of the arcuate inner supports. The bolts couple the arcuate inner supports to the arcuate support locks. Next provided is a plurality of spacer pin subassemblies. Each subassembly comprises a spacer pin, a pin locking collar and a plurality of locking bolts. The spacer pin is fabricated of rigid material and has a outer diameter sized to fit securely within the spacer hole of the liner support. The pin locking collar is fabricated of a rigid material. The collar has a central aperture there through sized to securely receive a spacer pin, with the outer diameter sized to be between about 100 and 300 percent larger than the outer diameter of the spacer pin. The collar has a plurality of radially oriented threaded locking bolt holes, with locking bolts sized to be threadedly received and securely held within the threads of the locking bolt holes of the collar. Next provided is a plurality of pipe spacers with each having a pipe end and a flange end. Lastly provided is a sewer liner. The liner is fabricated of a flexible degradation resistant material having an outer surface and an inner surface. The outer surface has a plurality of outwardly extending binding projections by which the liner may be coupled with a fresh pour of concrete. The liner is formed from a sheet of said material with two opposite ends of the liner being coupled to itself to form a liner tube having a constant cross sectional diameter. The liner tube has an open lower end and an open upper end.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sewer lining system which has all of the advantages of the prior art sewer lining systems of known methods and apparatuses and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sewer lining system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sewer lining system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sewer lining system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such sewer lining system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a sewer lining system for safely and efficiently relining old sewer manholes.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved manhole lining system comprising several components in combination. First provided is a plurality of longitudinal liner supports. Next provided is a plurality of arcuate inner supports with each having a plurality of threaded bolt holes running there through. Next provided is a plurality of arcuate support locks, with each arcuate support lock having a plurality of smooth bolt holes there through. Next provided is a plurality of bolts sized to be threadedly received into the threaded bolt holes of the arcuate inner supports with the bolts coupling the arcuate inner supports to the arcuate support locks. There is next provided a plurality of spacer pin subassemblies each having a spacer pin and a pin locking collar and a plurality of locking bolts. Next provided is a plurality of pipe spacers with each pipe spacer having a flange end and a pipe end. Lastly provided is a sewer liner fabricated of a flexible degradation resistant material being formed into a tube configuration from a sheet of said material. The liner has an open lower end and an open upper end.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.